


I Feel Safe With You

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac can't sleep. When he does he sees Derek throwing him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day one of Scisaac week on tumblr.

Isaac sat up against the headboard, staring out the window as the rain poured down. He had been at Scott's house for three days and he didn't get more than one or two hours of sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Derek throwing the glass at him, and hear it shattering over his head. And if he hadn't woken up just from seeing that, his mind would replace Derek with his father and memories of his abuse would resurface.

A knock on the bedroom door broke him out of his thoughts, and when it cracked open he saw Scott standing there. "Are you ok, Isaac? I heard you whimpering."

Isaac nodded and turned towards the window once more. "I'm fine."

Scott walked inside and shut the door before sitting down on Isaac's bed. "I know you're not sleeping Isaac."

"It takes me a while to get used to new places," Isaac lied. "I didn't sleep well when I first moved in with Derek either."

"You know if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Isaac looked back over at Scott. "I've never had anyone to talk to before."

"Yes you did," Scott replied. "I've always been here."

Isaac was silent for a moment before speaking. "When I sleep, I dream of what my father did to me. The dreams stopped for a while until Derek threw me out. He threw a glass at me and it shattered over my head. My dad used to do the same thing, excepts sometimes the glass shattered against me."

Scott frowned and moved closer, wrapping his arm around Isaac's waist. "I won't ever throw anything at you."

Isaac leaned his head against Scott's shoulder. "Good, because I feel safe with you."

"You should," Scott replied, moving his arm up and running his fingers through Isaac's hair. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

Isaac lifted his head and smiled at Scott. Scott smiled back, before he leaned in and closed the distance between them. Isaac sat there shocked for a few seconds before he melted into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Scott.

When they finally parted, Scott laid down and pulled Isaac down with him. He wrapped the other wolf up in his arms and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Tomorrow, we can sleep in my bed."

Isaac nodded and closed his eyes. He didn't have a single bad dream that night and when he awoke the next morning, Scott was still there and still holding him close.


End file.
